


Vivants

by Chysack



Category: Gravity Falls, Undertale, hobbit - Fandom
Genre: Combat, Mort - Freeform, Torture, Violence, mort ou presque en tout cas, morts, torture mentale, torture physique
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7821901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chysack/pseuds/Chysack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ils sont morts, et pourtant jamais la vie n'a été aussi douloureuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vivants

**Author's Note:**

> Je m'étais engagé.e à écrire du Sans X Smaug X Cipher. Le ship devait être violent de base, on a pas dérapé à ce point dans le rendu final. Mais pas de ship du tout ici, juste un drabble violent.
> 
> Je précise que j'ai un headcanon qui sort vraiment de nul part: les crânes que Sans utilise contre nous en Génocide, ne seraient qu'un seul crâne, celui de Smaug. Je sais que ce sont des gaster blaster etc etc, mais vous pourrez plus m'enlever ça de la tête. Donc oui, on peut dire que ce drabble est en partie lié à celui que j'avais déjà écrit sur Sans et Smaug.

Gris.

Les couleurs... Effacées.

Supprimées.

Le monde clos autour d'eux.

Et lui.

Trois angles et un éclat doré avait suffit à les perdre. A ronger leurs ailes. Ils avaient survécu à l'Ombre, au Dieu qui se jouait de leur monde.

Un simple claquement de doigts et ils avaient été propulsés. Anéantis.

Un son, juste un, avait suffit à garantir la mort de ce qui fut eux. A chasser la lumière de leurs yeux.

Il avait suffit qu'une créature étrangère à ce monde décide de s'amuser.

_Et ils étaient morts._

Leur eux était partis, ne laissant que des os creux, vides de la moelle de leur conscience, de leurs souvenirs, de leurs pensées, de leurs sentiments.

Ce simple conte, ni bon ni mauvais, c'était transformé en cette boucle d'horreur infinie, laissant déborder une écume rouge sombre de leurs corps torturés.

_Morts._

Leurs âmes déchirées sous la pression des membres noirs*, doucement, avaient tourné au noir.

Plus d'espoir.

Ils étaient déjà capable de basculer d'un moment à l'autre. Ils avaient suffisamment tué pour mourir. Mais tout aussi mort que leurs esprit soient, ils ne l'étaient pas, eux. Le corps serpentin rampait, incapable de se souvenir de la beauté que fut son vol, réduit à l'état de simple animal aux instincts incontrôlables. Mordre. Tuer. Nourrir. Mourir.

La magie bleue s'élevait autour d'eux de temps à autre, explosant en une déflagration de puissance qui vidait le Comédien mort de ses forces et l'empêchait d'éviter les dents qui perçaient ses os, laissant ses bras aux crocs de celui qui l'aida à protéger son monde.

_Se laissant mourir._

Lui contemplait ce spectacle. Se réjouissait. Riait. Vivait, enfin. L'ennui, le vide béant qui se creusait en lui était là, il l'était toujours. Mais, doucement, le vide se faisait oublier, couvrir par la souffrance qu'il infligeait, sa jubilation sadique explosant en lui en voyant leur vies si facilement déconstruites.

_Si facilement mortes._

Et sa voie résonnait dans le vide décoloré qui les entourait, son euphorie malsaine, vibrant dans leurs os, dans leur instinct de survie, les faisant attaquer, encore, encore. Et encore.

La matière blanche, solide, partit en éclats sous la pression de l'ivoire tranchant, un cri bestial, douloureux, meurtrier, retentit, preuve monstrueuse de la douleur.

_De la mort._

Violemment, ses membres s'éclataient, laissant des éclats de mains, de jambes, de côtes, couvrir le sol.

Mais il n'arrêtait pas. La Folie était la, possédant pleinement chaque partie de ce corps, ses griffes noires menant la force bleue, donnant à ce qui restait de lui une allure toujours plus cassée, méprisant les blessures mortelles qu'il avait déjà reçu. Et le feu bleu détruisait, brulait, ravageait le corps de l'ailé qu'il affrontait, creusant dans le corps un sillon de douleur écarlate, laissant un sang inexistant fleurir des moignons de ce qui furent des ailes.

Et ils explosaient, encore. Ils se dilataient lentement dans la poussière qui les entouraient. Sang sur eux, sang sur le sol.

Ils n'étaient plus que désert depuis longtemps. Désert de sang, désert de mort, désert de désespoir.

_Ils étaient morts._

Ils se battaient.

_Ils étaient morts._

Et encore et encore. Encore. Et la seule chose dont ils avaient conscience, c'était...

**Qu'ils n'étaient pas morts.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> *Oui, on parle d'un viol.


End file.
